


Writing Is Hard

by ProLazy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Editor Dean, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, References to Depression, Writer Jimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProLazy/pseuds/ProLazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy writes the Supernatural graphic novels, and Dean Smith is his editor. They get into discussion about fallen angels, romance, and free will which my reveal some things about their own relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing Is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jimmy Novak is a writer for a series of graphic novels. Dean Smith is his editor. They get into a fight about the plot of the newest graphic novel. Discussions of philosophy, free will, romance, and if an angel should fall.

Jimmy knocked on the door of his editor's office and waited patiently to be summoned inside.

When he did enter it was evident from Dean's face that most of what he had to say was not going to be good news.

"Have a seat, Jimmy. There are some things I want to discuss about where your story is heading."

Jimmy nodded nervously as he sat down opposite the editor at his desk.

"What would you like to discuss?" He asked. 

"I'm a little confused with what you're doing with Castiel's character" Dean said as he placed down the latest Supernatural graphic novel in front of the writer. 

The front cover showed the angel Castiel on his knees, eyes growing blue as his grace was ripped from him.

"What about him?" Jimmy asked a little defensively. 

"Does it make much sense for an angel to fall?" Dean asked. "I mean without his powers Castiel is just...a baby in a trench coat."

"Castiel has far more to contribute to the story than just his powers" Jimmy argued with a scowl. "He's strong-willed, intelligent, loyal-"

"But why can't he continue to be those things as an angel?" Dean cut in.

"Because being human is something I feel that he will have to go through to help him progress and really understand the concept of free will. As an angel, there will always be a small part of him that questions where his authority lies, but he needs to know that he is his own person."

Dean nodded pensively. "Okay. But, he will face hardship?"

"Of course, but they will make him a stronger being, and the Winchesters will help to guide him. It will turn out for the better."

Dean leaned back in his chair and rested his clasped together hands under his chin to signal his scepticism. 

Jimmy sighed and looked down at his lap.

"When my ex-wife sent me to a mental institute because my psychotic depression had made me so delusional I wasn't sure what was real anymore....I was sure that that was the furthest I could fall. I was certain that...that I was never going to get better. But then you came to the institute to do that writing class and...and I could use my visions to make something good, and you saw the potential in me. That's why I named one of the main characters after you; he's a hero and I think that you are too. You raised me after my fall, and that's why I believe Castiel and the Winchesters can do the same."

Dean was deeply saddened to hear Jimmy discuss his depression in such an honest way again. 

"Jimmy..." He said softly, endearing the smaller man to look up at him. "You got better because of you. I understand how much these novels and the characters mean to you, and I stand by my decision to hire you. Hell, you inspire me after all the hardship you've overcome and...and you're right. If Castiel is half as strong as you are then...yes, an angel can fall without losing his will."

Jimmy gave Dean a small and grateful smile.

"We can talk more tomorrow if you want" Dean said with understanding. "I don't want to upset you."

"No" Jimmy said firmly. "I'm a professional; I can take criticism."

"Well, the other thing I was wondering about was...where you're taking Castiel and Dean in terms of their relationship. Obviously there is no issue with having a homosexual relationship, but you started this story about two brothers. Have you considered what adding a romantic relationship between Castiel and Dean might mean for that? And if it might create...awkwardness?"

Jimmy shrugged. "Why should it change anything?" He directly caught Dean's eyes. "Can two people not still work successfully together and....and be in love?"

There was a tense silence; both of them knew the true meaning behind Jimmy's question.

"I think...that may be possible. Yes" Dean eventually said. 

"It doesn't even have to be said" Jimmy explained. "Love can be mutually shown in many ways. A shoulder to cry on, a holding of hands...belief in one another, and...and not having to hide your pain." It can be subtle, but as long as the two people themselves know it then...then who cares?" A love for a brother and a romantic love for another man operate on two different wavelengths. There's no need for them to interfere."

"Yeah I...I see your point" Dean said quietly. He cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly and took back the novel. "In that case, I'm happy to print this issue as it is."

"Good" Jimmy said with a small smile, but his eyes didn't have the same brightness. "Thank you. I better go and get started on the next one."

The writer stood up and headed to the door.

"Jimmy!"

He whipped around with surprise at Dean calling out to him.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go out for dinner on Friday?" 

A genuine smile appeared on the writer's face, and this time it shone through his whole demeanour. 

"Yes. I would like that very much."


End file.
